


Under The Rainbow

by ShadeOps21



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 2 Tags:, Chapter 3 Tags: Established relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, fyr6 op: autumn spice, mention of fire, prompt bot fic, prompt list fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOps21/pseuds/ShadeOps21
Summary: Just a dumping ground for my ficlets, drabbles, abandoned ideas, crossover ideas, etc etc, primarily pertaining to Rainbow Six: Siege. Some chapters may be connected or referencial to each others, some may be completely standlone.Hopefully there’s something for everyone here.





	1. Watching His Back

Meghan frowned to herself as she stood in the corner of the rec room’s small kitchenette, arms folded across her chest as she studied the small movements of her fellow SEAL, Craig, who was sitting at a table across the room with multiple sheets of paper spread out in front of him. The man was stressed, even though outwardly he looked completely and totally at ease despite the mountain of paperwork set out before him. Even before joining the Navy and earning the SEAL title, Craig was a hard man to read when he put up his masks.

Except for Meghan.

She’d spent enough time with him to learn his body language, to circumvent whatever walls he put up at the time, to really understand him at his core. Yes; he looked focused, but he’d also sat with his back to a corner. Yes; he looked calm, but the rapid movement of his eyes as they flicked back and forth across the pages betrayed his anxiety. Yes; he seemed composed, but his extremely rapid leg bouncing approaching mach one point seven showed that he was anything but.

She shook her head, turned around to retrieve the pair of coffee mugs (one bearing the SEAL trident for herself, and one with a cartoon seal dressed in Multicam for Craig), then made her stealthy approach from his far right side. Either he’d not noticed her approach (which given his current state was highly unlikely) or he’d seen her and decided not to comment. Either way, he didn’t show any outward signs of surprise barring a raised eyebrow when the coffee mug was set on the table right in front of him.

“Looks like you could use a pick-me-up,  _ Senior Chief _ ,” Meg said quietly, emphasising the last two words with a smirk.

_ That _ made Craig chuckle, letting out a slow breath through pursed lips as he sat back and relaxed ever so slightly in his seat, “With the way this paperwork is going, I don’t think I’ll be seeing that first star soon.” He shook his head and rubbed his face, then picked up the mug with a thankful smile. “At least I’ve got the caffeine pre-requisite already accounted for.”

Meghan chuckled at his remark, “With the amount you consume at times, you’d rate at  _ least _ a three star Admiral.”

“That’s confidence boosting,” Craig shot back dryly, rolling his eyes. He’d put in for his promotion to Senior Chief Petty Officer weeks before he’d been made aware of his transfer to RAINBOW, and it was only now that he’d received pre-approval, subject to an operational review board. Given that he was on call and unable to leave the UK for his review, and that a remote conference was hard to arrange due to both the time difference and the unpredictability of RAINBOW’s deployment, the ‘review’ was being conducted the old fashioned way: paperwork.

“I’m surprised they’re asking you some of these questions…” Meghan said as she stole a page to study one set of questions, in particular one asking for a summary of operational activities within the last twelve months, “They know that you’re a Tier One operator that’s signed multiple NDAs, right?”

“It’s probably just a standard form, Meg; most enlisted SEALs of my rank are in command and staff postings by now. Most action they’d see these days is on the range training the greenhorns,” Craig replied, flicking through a few other pages, “It’s not like I can tell them ‘Yes sir, but I can’t tell you, sir’.”

“You can.” Meghan answered simply, setting the page down and looking at Craig straight in the eyes. “RAINBOW’s got a higher security clearance rating than even some of the higher echelons of SOCOM, including that of the CIA’s SAD. If they have any issues with that, they can liaise with Six and get their information that way. You know Harry will throw in a good word for you too, if asked.”

Craig pondered over her words for a few moments, realising the truth. She continued as he thought, “Besides, I’m pretty sure that most Senior Chief’s earn the rank by merely reading through all of this paperwork and acknowledging it, let alone answering and filling it out. Like you said, most of them are in command and staff positions. They live and breath paperwork.”

Meghan stood up from where she was sitting and stretched out, then stepped behind him and lowered a gentle kiss upon the Trident tattoo that Craig had on the back of his head, just above where his neck finished. “You got this, alright?”


	2. Autumn Spice Fic 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cool Autumn morning can be a perfect excuse for a sleep in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first submission for FuckYeahRainbowSix’s current operation “Op: AUtumn Spice” and is from the prompt list on their blog. Prompts used: Flannel, Warm and Cozy.
> 
> Posted here as it was way too short to justify being its own work.

Pale feet tiptoed across the cool smooth linoleum tile floor through the hallway and towards a door that was carefully left ajar. Said door was nudged open with a gentle tap by a hip and then subsequently closed, and once it was latched shut the nimble body continued its stealthy approach on the quieter and softer carpet towards a warm queen sized bed that was currently occupied by a lone snoozing woman dressed in a cozy and comfortable pair of mismatched flannel pyjamas, red and black checkered top with blue and white checkered bottoms.

The matching items of pyjamas, the blue/white top and red/black bottoms, were currently worn by the bed’s other occupant, who crouched down by the bedside of her partner with a fresh mug of coffee in her hands, the steam faintly visible in the dim lighting of the room.

“ _ Bonjour chéri _ ,” Emmanuelle whispered softly, a hand reaching up to brush a few strands of blonde hair out of the face of Monika, “It’s time to get up.”

The German groaned softly, eyes slowly opening and fixing the French woman with a half-asleep glare, “I don’t wanna…”

Emma giggled softly, her girlfriend could be extremely cute when all of her walls were down and she wasn’t completely awake, “But how will you get your coffee?” She lifted the steaming mug into Monika’s sight and set it on the bedside table, far enough to be impossible to retrieve without leaving the cocoon of covers that Monika had wrapped herself up in.

“ _ Das ist nur gemein,”  _ she grumbled, shuffling around in what Emma assumed was an attempt to obtain the mug  _ and _ stay in the comfort of her warm blanket at the same time.

To her surprise however, it was  _ her _ that Monika reached for, two strong arms picking her up by her armpits and dragging her up and onto the mattress. Emma squealed and began laughing in surprise and amusement as Monika began to wrap the blankets around the pair of them, effectively trapping both of them in the bed.

“Much better,” Monika said softly from her place as the big spoon to Emma’s small spoon, “You’re warm, better than coffee.”

Emma could only smile as her girlfriend drifted back into a light sleep, and decided after a few seconds of internal debating that a later start to the day wouldn’t be too bad…


	3. Prompt-based drabble #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m part of a discord community called “create.” and we’ve got a prompt bot for the writers and artists to spam !prompt with, and hopefully get some kind of inspiration or idea from.
> 
> I decided to give it a shot.
> 
> This drabble is brought to you by the prompt “A character misses something important”.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jordan sighed contentedly as he laid back in his bed, bare skin settling against the sheets after an extremely long day of training drills, meetings, more drills, more meetings, with the occasional sprinkling of classic bullshittery that came from cramming over fifty operators from almost as many countries in the same place.

Today he’d had to adopt the role of a firefighter during a small trip to the R&D workshops. He’d arrived just as one of Goyo’s shields suffered a catastrophic failure and partially detonated. While the ensuing explosion wasn’t enough to completely destroy the lab, it had erupted into a large fireball which he, Goyo, and Mira all had to tackle with multiple fire extinguishers.

Jordan chuckled as he raised his hand to rub at his face. He’d checked after the smoke cleared and saw that both he and Goyo were each missing one of their eyebrows; Goyo’s from being close to the initial fireball, and his from a small spurt of fire when he’d hit a hotspot with the foam extinguisher agent. Such was the risk when working with highly combustible materials.

“You look like you’ve had a day,” a coy voice spoke up from the foot of his bed, and Jordan looked down his body to spy Eliza standing there with an amused expression on her face and arms folded across her chest.

“Just another day under the rainbow,” Jordan replied, shifting to one side of his bed to allow Eliza to climb in beside him. She did so, and tucked herself under his arm as he wrapped it around her shoulders. “Could say the same about you.”

“Don’t even get me started, the less I say about our resident  _ contractors _ the better…” Eliza muttered, referring to the recent ‘recruits’ from Nighthaven. “But seriously, how are you? I heard about the fire.”

“I’ve handled worse, ‘Liza, a small spot fire isn’t much.”

“Tell that to your left eyebrow,” Eliza said with a soft chuckle, and Jordan rolled his eyes playfully in response. “Oh well… nothing more than an exciting day to bring in a new year.”

“... It’s March, New Years was three months ago.” Jordan stated, a little thrown off my Eliza’s small remark.

“I know. Wait… Jordan, did you…” Eliza couldn’t finish as she started to erupt into a series of uncharacteristic giggles, her face starting to flush as she tried to fight the urge to laugh.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Jordan said, sitting up and frowning at her.

“Just… haha… check the date…” Eliza managed to get out between laughs, and Jordan gave her a funny look as he retrieved his phone from his bedside table.

“I still don’t get what’s so funny, it’s only the fourteenth of… March…” Jordan stopped as it finally dawned on him.

It was the fourteenth of March.

His birthday.

He’d missed his own  _ birthday. _

“H-Happy b-b-birthday!” Eliza chuckled out, finally settling down.

Jordan could only rub his face in dismay and disappointment, yet was slowly starting to chuckle himself. It  _ was _ funny, after all. He’d completely forgotten about it with how busy it was today.

“I know you’re getting older, but not old enough to start having memory issues, right?” Eliza teased.

“Go on, yuck it up while you still can.” Jordan shot back, smiling evilly at her.

Eliza raised an eyebrow at him in a challenge, “Oh yeah? What exactly do you mean by that?”

“I’ve got a present to unwrap, after all…”


End file.
